MERGANA - MAGIC AT FIRST SIGHT
by merlinsbitch
Summary: Merlin fears he will hurt Morgana, possibly even kill her. He tries to warn her but things doesn't turn out the way he predicted. The story takes place at the beginning of season three when Morgana has returned to Camelot after one year.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**I might kill you but please trust me**

Merlin felt his fingers wrapped around Morgana's fragile throat. He stared intensely into her eyes and told her "I can feel evil growing inside of you Morgana and it's something I'm willing to stop, right now" His grip around her throat became tighter and tighter and Morgana had trouble breathing. Merlin had never before felt this anger or rage in his entire life. He watched her as she slowly fell to the ground, lying on the cold stone floor and her black curls covered her lifeless face. She didn't move at all.

Rapidly, Merlin opened up his eyes and was wide awake. He was almost hyperventilating and his body was full of adrenaline. What exactly had happened? That feeling of revenge and anger had left a persistent seed in his body. Was he really about to kill Morgana in his dreams? It didn't mean that it would necessarily happen but what if? Morgana's dreams always came true and maybe his would too. He had almost killed her before when he poisoned her but that was a moment when he had no choice. He'd rather not think about it. She's been gone for a year now and lots of thing could have changed, maybe _she_ has changed. However, he knew that he had to warn and protect her – from himself.

He knocked on her door and heard Morgana saying "Please enter". Merlin opened the door and there she was, standing in front of the mirror while putting on a golden necklace. She looked incredibly beautiful, stunning, in fact. He couldn't help but feel this jittery feeling in his stomach when he glanced at her.

- Oh Merlin, how nice of you to greet me. What's on your mind? she said with a bit of suspicion in her voice as she turned towards him.

- Morgana, eh… My lady…

He took a few steps closer and he was standing right in front of her now. Merlin could feel her flowery, sweet scent entering his nostrils.

- Please listen, this might sound mad to you but I think… I think you need to stay away from me, I'm afraid I might hurt you.

- You know what Merlin, it doesn't sound mad at all. Last time I checked, you actually poisoned me. Thank you for the warning but I was able to figure it out anyway. I will stay away, believe me. And don't you dare try anything because I have powers that you could never even dream of. I've changed, Merlin.

- Come on, Morgana! I am only trying to help. I don't know what you're capable of, anything can happen in a year… but trust me, I can do you more harm than you could ever imagine and I don't want to put you through that again. I am truly sorry for what happened but I did what was best. Right now, I'm here to guide and help you with your magic. You can speak to me.

- Please, what do you know about this? What do you know about hiding your true identity? I'm done with this, Merlin! The caring and loving Morgana is way gone.

- Listen to me, I know more than you can possibly imagine! Most importantly, I know that the caring and loving Morgana is still in there somewhere. That sort of personality doesn't just fade away no matter what you've been through these past months.

He gently took her hand and held it. Morgana almost pulled hers back but regretted it and decided to let him hold her hand, just for a while. He stared into her green eyes. She stared into his blue eyes. There were sparks flying around them. He could feel it and she could feel it but none of them said anything. Merlin's hand started to get a bit sweaty and then there were these words, coming out of his mouth.

- Meet me tonight, right outside the gates and I will take you somewhere. Don't ask questions. I want to show you something.

- Really, Merlin? I should just meet you tonight right after you've come here to warn me that I should stay away from you?

- Well, just take a look at me. I could hardly do you any harm. Will you be there?

- I'm not a coward but if it's a trap or anything, then you're the one who should be frightened.

- Whatever, Morgana, just be there.

Merlin smiled crookedly and walked out of her room. He knew he had to see her tonight in order to protect Camelot and Arthur. If he didn't explain everything to Morgana, she might use her magic for evil and possibly cause Camelot a lot of pain. To be honest, perhaps he didn't do it in order to protect Camelot… he wanted to save Morgana, more than anything. There was this connection between them that he couldn't deny even though he knew that one day they might harm each other. He needed her to feel like she's accepted and that her powers could be used for something good. He had faith in her and that's why Merlin was going to reveal his true self, tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Forbearnan**

_The floor in the prison cell was cold and wet and it was impossible for Merlin to lie down comfortably. The cell was damp and the smell of urine was more than unpleasant. "How did I end up here?" he asked himself. _

"Follow me" Merlin said distinctly as he held Morgana's hand and almost dragged her into the dark forest. She wore her sapphire green cape and the bottom of her satin dress instantly became dirty because of all the mud. Merlin had never been this nervous before. There have been crucial moments in his life when he had to save Arthur from witchcraft or bandits and Merlin dealt with it fairly easy but right now he couldn't control his nerves. Finally, they arrived at the place Merlin had picked out earlier this day. Next to a tiny lake there was a red blanket, a pile of wood and basket filled with berries.

"Merlin, this is really not what I had in mind. I'd rather see you trying to kill me than going out on some sort of date"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Morgana. I just thought this might be a bit more casual since… since what you're about to realize might be a bit overwhelming."

They sat down, facing each other. Merlin breathed in heavily.

"Morgana, I… "

"What is it, Merlin?! Spit it out, you've taken me to the woods for God's sake can you just tell me what this is all about?"

"I really don't know how to… "

Merlin needed to put away the doubts and just concentrate. He gazed at Morgana for a second and then focused on the pile of wood in front of them.

"_Forbearnan_" he exclaimed which immediately lit the fire.

Morgana was speechless and didn't make a single move. She stared at Merlin for a very long time and it looked as she was trying to put all the pieces together. Merlin waited eagerly for some sort of response. What was going through her head right now?

"I should have known. I've sort of always known, I guess. How long have you…? Why didn't you tell me from the start that you had magic? You could have… Sorry, there's just so many questions running through my mind." she said and looked extremely baffled.

"The time wasn't right until now. I decided to reveal myself tonight, Morgana, because I wanted you to know that we're exactly the same. Together we can use our magic for good and when Arthur is ready, he will accept our kind of people and bring peace."

"Oh I couldn't care less about Arthur, why would he ever change? Merlin you have to understand that together we can rule Camelot, our powers combined… we can destroy anything."

"We can_ create_ anything, Morgana. We can make Camelot a peaceful, magical place but in order to do that we have to support Arthur. You're not on your own anymore, can't you see that?"

He moved closer, pulled back one of her curls and gently stroke her cheek. She looked deeply into his eyes, ran her fingers through his soft hair and Merlin wondered if she could hear his heart beating. It felt like the world did no longer exist and there was no threat, nothing that could hurt them in this moment. Their lips were so close, only one millimeter closer and they would definitely…

"And what do we have here? A servant with the king's ward… I'm afraid this needs some explaining" said an intimidating guard, dressed in an armor of Camelot as he approached Merlin and threatened him. Merlin could feel the cold blade of the sword against his throat. Merlin thought he saw someone standing behind the guard and whispering something in his ear, on the other hand it was pitch dark and Merlin could have imagined it.

"STOP THIS NOW! I demand you to stop it!" Morgana said.

"I'm sorry my lady, but he obviously must have tricked you into this… On behalf of the king, we shall take you back to the castle and put this… boy, in a cell"

Merlin was completely quite, it was unnecessary to be rude in this situation. He knew this was probably a misunderstanding and they would probably let him out of the cell after a couple of hours.

"What makes you think that I didn't do this? Let him go, NOW!"

"Come with me my lady and we'll head back to Camelot"

"What about Merlin, what are you going to with him? Just leave him there?!" she said and the guard refused to answer her.

The guard forced Morgana to leave Merlin, placed her on his horse and they rode away. Merlin was extremely confused. He thought he was going back to the castle and spend the night in a prison cell. Suddenly, he noticed a silhouette next to the crooked tree on his left side.

"Merlin, are you afraid?" a female voice whispered.

"Where are you?" Merlin looked around, still confused and not so sure about what was going on.

All of a sudden, someone approached from behind and tightened a rope around his wrists. It all happened so very quickly and Merlin was unable to defend himself. He closed his eyes and when he slowly opened them he saw a familiar face.

"You thought you could reveal your true self without hiding it from me… You were wrong. Tonight you'll spend a lot of time in my dungeons, Merlin" Morgause said and smiled.


End file.
